


The Last Time

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [1]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, F/M, Spoilers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: He can't stop watching.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 2





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: _Any, any, For every mystery, there is somewhere, somewhere, who knows the truth. Perhaps that someone is watching. Perhaps… it’s you_

He still watches the girl from the island, now that the harbor has fallen into chaos; there is no other beauty left in his life, so what else can he do, what else does he have to keep himself going? She stands, smoking a cigarette, staring back at her now-empty bed where the defiler had fallen over her, and he can sense she is waiting... biding her time.

The last time he goes to look at her, the day before she vanishes, he lifts the scope to his good eye, hoping for a single glance at her lovely blonde hair, her red lips... but instead he sees her staring back at him, her eyes narrowed and angry and _fierce_ , and he almost drops the damned rifle in his irrational haste to get away.


End file.
